Bears, Christmas, and Popcorn
by black velvet night
Summary: One shot. A Christmas with Edward and his birth mother, Elizabeth. Takes place in 1905, when Edward's four.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters. **

_December 24, 1905_

It was Christmas Eve in a little town in Chicago. There was a small, two-story house there and in that house lived a four-year old boy and both of his parents. Elizabeth was home with her son, Edward Jr., where they were sitting in front of the tree in the living room stringing popcorn for decoration to put on the tree. They had been doing this for years and Elizabeth could remember how she had strung popcorn for their tree with her parent's when she was growing up. Now she was doing the same thing with Edward. Edward's father, Edward Sr., was a lawyer and he was working late again and wouldn't be home till later that night when his son was asleep. He wasn't home very often, as his job required him to stay at work longer than normal. This caused Edward to have a stronger relationship with his mother than with his father whom he barely, if at all, saw.

"Your not suppose to eat it." Elizabeth said to her four-year old son as he popped another popcorn into his mouth laughing as he did so.

"But it tastes good." He said popping another one in his mouth smiling a goofy smile. She could only laugh at him as she watched him reach into the bowl again and taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth. She just shook her head smiling when he did it again. He was just so funny and it was hard not to laugh, especially when he smiled like that.

"Yes but it's for the tree remember?" she said taking a piece popcorn from the bowl and stringing it with the rest on the string.

"I remember." He said taking some popcorn from the bowl again and then gave one to his mother while putting the others in his mouth laughing. His mother shook her head at him, also laughing.

She silently put the rest of the popcorn on the string. "Do you want to help me put this up?" she asked once she had finished. Edward nodded, excited that it was finally going on the tree and that she wanted his help to put it on.

When they got the popcorn on the tree Elizabeth went to check to see if dinner was ready while Edward lay under the tree and stared up at the lights. He smiled at all the pretty colors. To him this was one of the best things about the tree. He thought that the tree looked prettier from down here with all the colors shining brightly.

His mother came back into the room to tell him that dinner would be ready in a few minutes only to find him lying under the tree with a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear, the site made her smile. She loved it when he was happy and it brought her great joy when she would see him like this.

A little while later, they were eating dinner on the floor in front of the Christmas tree laughing and enjoying the time that they had together, "And then the ship goes 'Boom!' and ship parts went everywhere!" he said finishing his elaborate tale with a big sigh as he tried to catch his breath. This caused Elizabeth to laugh. "That was very interesting." Edward smiled as she said that, his eyes shining, "Can you tell me another one?"

His smile got bigger when he heard that his mom wanted him to tell her more, "Okay, so there was a giant bear…" and that is how they spent their night, telling stories, though he was the one telling them while his mother sat there listening to him, and laughing.

When they finished eating, Elizabeth took the dishes back to the kitchen to be washed while Edward went and picked out a story for her to read to him. By the time she had come back to the living room, Edward was already sitting on the couch in his pajamas with a blanket wrapped tightly around him and his book in hand.

They had gotten more than half way through the book when Edward fell asleep in her lap still clutching the blanket tightly as if his life depended on it. This made her smile when she looked down at him. She carefully pick him up so that she wouldn't wake him and took him upstairs and put him to bed, kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

_Next day, December 25, 1905_

It was early morning, and the sun had just risen when a door opened and there was the sound of someone running across the floor boards to go and wake up his mother because it was Christmas day and he was really excited. When he reached his parent's bedroom door he proceeded to opened it. "Mommy, wake up!" he then ran over to the bed, climbed on top of it and begin jumping, "Wake up! It's Christmas Mommy! Wake up!" he said laughing and bouncing till she had woken up.

His mother opened her eyes to see a smiling, laughing, bronze haired four-year old jumping on her bed, "Alright I'm up. Let's go downstairs." With that he stopped jumping, got of the bed more carefully then when he got on and ran downstairs while she just laughed at how excited he was. Elizabeth left her husband to sleep knowing he had been out late working again and wouldn't be up for a couple more hours.

When she finally got downstairs she saw Edward sitting in front of the tree holding a present in his tiny hands waiting for his mother so that he could open it.

"Can I open it now?" he said as she came over and sat next to him. She smiled and nodded her head, "Yay!" Then he immediately tore the paper off to reveal a miniature toy boat, "Cool!" he said with a big smile on his face.

After he had finished opening most of his toys, his father had finally come down and joined them. They couldn't afford to buy a lot of things but they were all happy with what they had, happy to be able to spend time together. Edward Jr. was very curious when he unwrapped one of his gifts to find that it was a piano book, not that he knew what that was yet, but it still confused him. When he asked his mother why she had given him this all he got was "Maybe you can learn to play when your older." he didn't question her further knowing that was the best that he was going to get on the subject.

"Mommy?" he asked later when his mother was putting him to bed yawning.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story?" She nodded her head getting up to get one of his story books but her son stopped her.

"I don't want you to read one of those. Can you tell me a new one?" She smiled and sat back down moving closer towards his headboard.

"What do you want me to tell you?" she asked once she was comfortably seated.

He thought for a moment then smiled, "Bears!" he said excitedly and she laughed.

**AN: I hope that you liked it. I would love it if you would review but I won't make you, that decision she be yours. This is the first time I've put a story up for someone else to read, I normally I don't like others to read what I write. About the story, I wrote this because I always wanted to see what his childhood looked like and the kind of relationship that he had with his real mother. I also have huge interest with this time period. Please review, I would really like your feed back.**


End file.
